A Harbored HatredAino's Story
by The Young Lady of Legends
Summary: Minako's POV--she's having some jealous thoughts of their much beloved moon princess. just a lil' something different. should it be one shot or continued? u tell me!


A Harbored Hatred 

By: The Young Lady of Legends

Summery: Minako's having some harsh feelings towards Usagi...jealousy, hate, envy... I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a one shot or develop something from this. Hmm...it could be interesting. Let me know what I should do!

She was perfect. All her flaws were miraculously overlooked because of her happy demeanor. Her many flaws. It seemed to me as if she never did a single thing right, she was a constant screw-up. I don't know if I was the only one to notice her blatantly obvious mistakes and character flaws, but if I wasn't I'd never know. No one ever voiced harsh opinions of her and it made me...no less than jealous.

They were quick to call attention to the things I'd do wrong, such as my not so lovely habit of blowing off tests and schoolwork. It seemed to me she did the same thing but it was more than okay for her to. She was our precious princess afterall. 

I just couldn't get myself to understand why she was so much better than me. This being based on everyone else's obvious opinions. I was a happy free spirit as well. Why can't you love me as much as you do her? I was also a princess. The beautiful Venusian goddess during the time of the Silver Millennium. The Silver Millennium for Serenity, not for the rest of the planetarian princesses. We were forced to live in the Moon Kingdom, our housing was traded for protecting their princess. I should have been ruling and basking in all my glory but even in my past life Usagi dominated me.

For the life of me I couldn't understand. Not only did she have everyone's acceptance without having to work for it but she had him. The only man I'd ever truly wanted and possibly...loved. Though I'd never be able to tell that to anyone. No doubt they'd side with her, disregarding any deep feeling I may harbor. They'd already done it to Rei. Though Rei's loss of Mamoru was completely sacrificial. She could have fought it, and the week-hearted Usagi would've likely given him up to Rei's dominating spirit. 

I wish I had the courage to make my thoughts known. Tell her that I envied and hated her most of the days. She made me feel less than I was and it scared me. I enjoyed feeling dominant and on top as I'd never had the luxury to do. No one would ever take me in the way they do Usagi. 

I think it's pity. For me, it was always pity. I never believed in her. And why should I what with her constant screw-ups and set-backs? All she did was create more work for me, the scout leader. Her position as the decision maker of the group is rightfully mine as well. I'd been fighting outer evils years before she had and suddenly here she comes, thinking she's so important. Damned princess Serenity indeed. She never deserved that title. Not even when it was her true self thousands of years ago. She was a prissy stuck up bitch who thought she was too important to dirty her hands with 'common work.' That common work we did, protecting her, was what kept her alive as long as it did. Her selfishness, sneaking around with the Earthen prince, after she'd been advised it was dangerous and would likely cause a war. What did she care? She wouldn't have to fight.

The only respectable thing she ever did was kill herself. Suicide, and a selfish one mind, was the only wise decision she's ever made. She put herself out of her own misery if you ask me. Even in her death she gave no thought to us. We were left behind to fight the unholy battles that broke out after the Moon's 'little angel' had died. And even then, simply because her life ended, the entire world changed forever. Fate and destiny were reconstructed to fit Queen Serenity's desires, the princesses each having to leave a love forever. For the next lifetime would be far too late. They wouldn't survive our heinous battles in the twentieth century. 

Tell me, if Sailor Moon killed my destined love, why should I not take hers? 


End file.
